User blog:Tri De Novus/Pythalon, the Pathfinder of Truth
Pythalon, The Pathfinder of Truth is a custom champion in League of Legends. Sorry if there are similarities to other custom champions, I made this by my own. Abilities He channels his power ball for up to 5 seconds, which will increase the projectile speed and damage over the next 3 seconds. He can still move while channeling, but cannot use basic attacks or abilities and is slowed by 20%. At the end of the channel, this skill is automatically cancelled. |description2 = Pythalon shoots the ball to the targeted direction, dealing damage and stops at the first enemy hit. |leveling = 975 range at 1 second 975 range at 0.35 seconds |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 975 }} Pythalon channels the wind to swirl, creating AoE range around him for 2.5 seconds. This will pushes enemy units to the end of the range, and avoid any other enemy units to come closer than that. If the pushed enemy collide with any champions, that champion receives damage, depends on the of both champions altogether. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} He summons a quick large gravity to the targeted location, increases normal force that knocks up all units in it for 1 second. Only enemy units receive damage, and silence for a few seconds when landed. |leveling = seconds 250 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Lore :As a citizen of Piltover, there are a lot of things to learn. Technologies, mechanics, mathematics, many kinds of knowledge that lead to a good job. As people live with peace, they are kind and open-minded, accept various ideas. With these reasons, many people who want to live happily migrated to here, to achieve their better quality of life. :In a university in Piltover, there are lots of curriculum that provides knowledge for high quality jobs. But there is one man who would like to learn relations between science and magic, which there was no curriculum for him. Professors recommended him to study pure maths and science, hoping that it might help achieve what he wanted. With talented brain, he could understand and finished the full course for just a year and a half. Since there was plenty of time left, he had a lot of time to find out his dream. Many professors assisted with him as if he can achieved, maybe it will be a good source to open this new curriculum. Later on, the government of Piltover came and give the fund for his research. :With great opportunity, the man tried to figure it out through the existed facts. Several formulas has some variables that is missing, and cannot describe the whole events existed in Runeterra. The variable that we can't touch. The variable that we can't see, nor sense. As for months of research, he slowly discovered several magics in mathematical terms, allowed him to connect and use them. He then used these to discover other missing truth. For 3 years of research, he still couldn't find it, but there were lots of things he had discovered. He then sent a research back to the government. The results were too dangerous for ordinary people to learn, so that the government decided him to find out himself who is eligible to learn this. :He now became the pathfinder of truth, and he is the only one that know the truth of this planet and the universe better than other people. He then renamed him as Pythalon, and opened his own small school for only people who is willing to learn this truly. One year after the school starts, 50 students already came to learn, and gradually increase slowly. Some studied to protect themselves, some for a better living, some for being a fighter, and some for help Pythalon keep on the research. Overall of his students, Floria is his favourite one. She always eager and tried to learn everything he taught, and the most interactive student. :But studying it can also be dangerous. Using it in a wrong way can bring collateral damage to this world, and many people who didn't know it afraid. So people then destroyed Pythalon's school, some died and some survived. Pythalon helped students survived to a safer place, and relieved when most of them, including Floria survived. :With no place to teach, Pythalon and his remaining students wandered around and explore the world with their knowledge. Some finished the course and left, but the real thing is they were lack of food and shelter, also with the difficult environment to live. Later on, Fields of Justice then gave Pythalon a hand to join League of Legends, as to provide better shelter, well-protected, and became more famous. Pythalon predictably accepted, and decided to show the truth of this world through the fight. :"Nothing can exists without the facts of science" :''-Pythalon'' Becoming Pythalon Editing, please stay tuned. Category:Custom champions